Minato Namikaze
|Zdjęcie=Minato_Namikaze.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=波風ミナト |Rōmaji=Namikaze Minato |Inne nazwy= , , , |Japoński=Toshiyuki Morikawa, Miyu Irino~~Dziecko |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strona 163 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=25 Stycznia |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=24 |Wzrost część 1=179,2 cm |Waga część 1=66,1 kg |Ranga część 1=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Kurama (Połowa Yin), Mędrzec, Sensor |Zajęcie=Hokage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=006510 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=10 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Góra Myōboku, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Jiraiyi, Drużyna Minato |Rodzina=Kushina Uzumaki~Żona |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=239 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Zaginiona wieża |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Naruto: Niewinne Serce Demoniczna Krew |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} był Konohagakure. Rozsławił się na cały świat dzięki swojej szybkości, co przyczyniło się do otrzymania przez niego przydomku . Zginął w czasie ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego, poświęcając własne życie na zapieczętowanie części Kuramy w swoim nowo narodzonym synu, Naruto Uzumakim. Przeszłość Wczesne życie thumb|left|Minato w drużynie Jiraiyi. Minato dołączył do Akademii Konohy z marzeniami o zdobyciu szacunku i rozpoznania przez mieszkańców wioski, dzięki zostaniu Hokage. Kiedy Kushina Uzumaki przeprowadziła się do Konohy, została przypisana do tej samej klasy, co Minato. Chłopiec natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na jej czerwone włosy, uznając je za niezwykle piękne. Minato był również naturalnym geniuszem jako ninja, typem, który pojawia się jedynie raz na pokolenie. Został przypisany do drużyny geninów pod dowództwem Jiraiyi. Sannin od razu zainteresował się Minato i mianował go swoim uczniem, ucząc go wielu jego słynnych technik. Po pewnym czasie, ponadprzeciętne zdolności Minato skłoniły Jiraiyę do wierzenia, iż może być on Dzieckiem z Przepowiedni, kimś kto pewnego dnia uratuje cały świat. thumb||Minato ratuje Kushine. Parę lat później, po ukończeniu Akademii i zostaniu ninja, Kushina została porwana przez shinobich z Kumogakure. Konoha zmobilizowała swoje siły do jej ratunku, lecz tylko Minato zauważył kosmyki czerwonych włosów, które Kushina wyrywała i zostawiała za sobą, aby móc oznaczyć swoją ścieżkę. Minato samodzielnie uratował ją z rąk porywaczy. W drodze powrotnej do Konohy, wyznał swój podziw względem jej włosów i siły, co spowodowało, że Kushina – która wcześniej uznawała Minato za "miernego", a nawet za "dziewczęcego" – zakochała się w nim. Żółty Błysk Konohy thumb|left|Drużyna Minato. Od tamtego momentu, Minato i Kushina zostali parą i dzięki jego miłości, była w stanie kontrolować Dziewięcioogoniastego. Ostatecznie pobrali się. Po zaobserwowaniu techniki Bijūdama, Minato rozpoczął trzyletni proces tworzenia Rasengana i jego rozmiaru kształtu transformacji. Spędził resztę swojego życia na próbie połączenia go z jego własną naturą. Po udowodnieniu bycia doświadczonym i odpowiedzialnym ninja, Minato otrzymał dowództwo nad własną drużyną, składającej się z Rin Nohary, Obito Uchihy i Kakashiego Hatake. W anime, Trzeci Hokage powierzył Minato specjalne zadanie pomocy Kakashiemu przezwyciężyć zgorzknienie po śmierci swojego ojca i przypomnienia mu o ludzkim elemencie bycia ninja. Na początek Minato powierzył swoim podopiecznym test dzwonków, aby nauczyć ich wartości pracy zespołowej. Minato często mniej popuszczał genialnemu Kakashiemu niż w przypadku Rin i Obito po to, aby nie byli w stanie zdobyć dzwonków bez pracy w zespole. Niestety Kakashi domyślił się tego i użył swoich kolegów z drużyny jedynie jako narzędzia, które posłużyłyby do zdobycia dzwonków i zakończenia zadania. Koniec końców, zaliczył test, ponieważ wykonał zadanie pracując w zespole. Choć Minato zachęcił ich tym sposobem do poprawy swoich zdolności pracy w grupie, wiadomość, którą Rin i Obito wzięli głęboko do swoich serc, Kakashi całkowicie zignorował. Kiedy Konoha została zaangażowana w Trzecią Światową Wojnę Shinobi, obowiązki Minato zostały rozdzielone pomiędzy treningiem ze swoimi uczniami, a pomocą w wojennych trudach. W czasie misji w Kusagakure polegającej na zniszczeniu Mostu Kannabi, Minato powierzył dowództwo nad misją Kakashiemu – który niedawno został jōninem – podczas, gdy on udał się na linie frontu. Spotkał się z ocalałymi shinobi z Konohy, gdzie pojedynkę rozprawił się z wrogimi siłami z Iwagakure. W anime, jego zwycięstwo w bitwie z tysiącem ninja przekonały Trzeciego Tsuchikage do zaakceptowania traktatu pokojowego. Kiedy po tym zdarzeniu usiłował spotkać się ze swoją drużyną, odnajdując Kakashiego i Rin otoczonych przez siły z Iwagakure, Obito był już poległy. Uratował ich i po uleczeniu ran pomógł w ukończeniu ich początkowej misji, następnie powracając do Konohy, aby opłakać Obito. Trudne do pogodzenia obowiązki Minato powtórzyły później tragedię śmierci Obito: gdy znajdował się na kolejnej misji, Rin została porwana przez siły z Kirigakure i zginęła w czasie, gdy Kakashi próbował ją uratować. thumb|A atakuje Minato. Minato zmierzył się z A z Kumogakure kilkakrotnie w czasie wojny. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, Minato i A pojedynkowali się o swoją szybkość, przy czym Minato udowodnił, że jest szybszy. Rozkazał reszcie shinobi wycofać się zanim zawody się zakończą, lecz zdołał skomplementować A i jego brata B, który tak jak Kushina jest jinchūriki; zachęcił A do zaopiekowania się B, prosząc go, aby pamiętał o tym, że jest także człowiekiem. A ścigał Minato, więc Minato ruszył przeciwko B, grożąc, że go zabije jeżeli nie puści jego i jego drużyny. Minato był także pewny, że któregoś dnia on i A spotkają się ponownie jako Kage. Czwarty Hokage thumb|left|Minato zostaje Hokage. Dzięki swoim osiągnięciom w czasie wojny, Minato został wybrany zamiast Orochimaru na zostanie Czwartym Hokage. Nauczył techniki Hiraishin no Jutsu Plutonu Ochraniającego Hokage, aby bardziej pomóc im w ich obowiązkach służenia Hokage i to w dowolnie określonym czasie. W anime, próbował również pomóc Kakashiemu, teraz członkowi ANBU, wyłonić się z ciemności, w którą wpadł po śmierci Obito i Rin. W czasie stopniowego przesyłania obowiązków od Trzeciego Hokage do Minato, Trzeci poradził mu, aby odświeżył w Kakashim wartość ludzkiego życia poprzez przydzielenie mu ochrony nad Kushiną w trakcie jej ciąży. thumb||Kushina i Minato jako rodzice. Ze względu na bycie jinchūriki, nacisk porodu mógł osłabić pieczęć utrzymującą zapieczętowanego Dziewięcioogoniastego w Kushinie. Z tego powodu zostały podjęte specjalne ustalenia: dziecko miało zostać sekretnie urodzone w oddalonej lokalizacji, z dala od wioski wraz z barierami wokół terenu oraz kilkoma strażnikami z ANBU dla dodatkowej ochrony. Minato nie obawiał się w dużej mierze porodu i w rzeczywistości postanowił dać Kakashiemu dzień wolny w nagrodę za jego dobrze wykonaną pracę. Wraz z Kushiną zdecydowali się nazwać ich syna, "Naruto", po głównym protagoniście pierwszej książki Jiraiyi, mając nadzieję, że ich Naruto będzie tak samo zdeterminowany jak ów postać (a także jej autor). Jiraiya usiłował przekonać ich do zmiany zdania, gdyż to uczyniłoby go ojcem chrzestnym chłopca, lecz oni uznali je za idealne imię. Naruto urodził się w nocy 10 października. Parę chwil po porodzie, Minato rozpoczął przygotowywanie wzmocnienia osłabionej pieczęci Dziewięcioogoniastego, lecz zostało to przerwane przez przybycie zamaskowanego mężczyzny, znanego inaczej jako Tobi. Tobi zabił strażników ANBU i położone, biorąc nowo narodzonego Naruto za zakładnika, grożąc, że zabije go jeśli Minato nie odejdzie od Kushiny. Minato natychmiast odebrał mu Naruto, odkrywając wybuchowe notki, które znajdowały się na jego synu. Został zmuszony do przeteleportowania się, aby móc uchronić Naruto przed krzywdą, pozwalając tym samym Tobiemu na ucieczkę z Kushiną. Udało mu się odnaleźć bezpieczną kryjówkę dla Naruto i teleportował się do Kushiny, aby w porę uratować ją od bycia zabitą przez Kuramę, wyciągniętego z jej ciała przez Tobiego. Zjednoczył ponownie matkę i syna tuż przed udaniem się na ratunek swojej wiosce. Osobowość Jiraiya i Tsunade twierdzili, że mimo iż Naruto jest z wyglądu łudząco podobny do Minato, to z charakteru jest niemal identyczny jak jego matka. Podczas gdy młody Uzumaki jest nieznośny i hałaśliwy, Czwarty potrafił zachować się spokojnie i był bardzo spostrzegawczy. Szanował ludzi wokół niego, potrafił dochować tajemnicy i postrzegano go jako bardzo miłą osobę. Nawet do Orochimaru zwracał się określeniem "Orochimaru-san", (uprzejmy sposób zwracania się do adresata używany w Japonii), gdy ten wskrzesił jego i poprzednich Hokage. Bardzo kochał swoją żonę i dziecko. Otaczał ich głęboką opieką. Nie potrafił ukryć zdenerwowania z powodu cierpień Kushiny podczas porodu i nie mógł powstrzymać łez radości po narodzinach swojego syna. Ponadto Minato bardzo lubił czytać, w szczególności prace swojego byłego mistrza. Jiraiya mówił, że Czwarty był bardzo przebiegły i nie był osobą, która zrobiłaby coś bez ważnego powodu. Był uznawany za bardzo mądrego w świecie ninja. Ponadto posiadał rozległą wiedzę na temat zmarłych i żyjących shinobi. Minato znany był z niesamowitej determinacji i temperamentu ujawnianego tylko podczas walki. W młodości Minato miał również marzenie, aby zostać zaakceptowanym przez wszystkich w wiosce i stać się potężnym Hokage. Jego marzenie przeszło w przyszłości na jego syna. Oddania Minato dla wioski i miłość do swoich przyjaciół inspirowała wszystkich wokół i sprawiła, że stał się on lubiany przez swoje otoczenie. Minato okazał się także być bardzo wyrozumiały. Nawet odkrywając, że osobą odpowiedzialną za śmierć jego i Kushiny jest nie kto inny jak Obito Uchiha, nie pokazał cienia gniewu w stosunku do swojego dawnego ucznia. Przeciwnie, ogarnął go wielki smutek, spowodowany tak wielką przemianą wewnętrzną jaka dokonała się w Obito. Po jego odrodzeniu za sprawą techniki Orochimaru, Minato zwierza się że czuje iż zawiódł Trzeciego i jego oczekiwania w stosunku do niego, ponieważ jego rządy jako Hokage były bardzo krótkie. Stwierdził także, że gdyby przeżył podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę to być może los klanu Uchiha byłby inny. Wygląd Minato jest często porównywany z Naruto w kwestii wyglądu fizycznego; oboje posiadają jasne, błękitne oczy i spiczaste, blond włosy. Minato posiadał także grzywkę sięgającą do długości jego szczęki, okalająca obie części jego twarzy. Według Jiraiyi, był uważany za wyjątkowo przystojnego. Jego strój codzienny składał się ze standardowego munduru shinobi z Konohy z dwoma pasami na obu jego rękawach, zielonej kurtki kuloodpornej, niebieskiego ochraniacza na głowę oraz niebieskich sandałów. Po zostaniu Hokage, zaczął nosić długie, białe haori z krótkim rękawem na swój codzienny strój, zapinany na cienki, pomarańczowy sznur. Haori było ozdobione w motywy płomieni na końcach z napisem z kanji, oznaczającym , zapisany pionowo do dołu jego pleców. W czasach uczęszczania do Akademii, nosił prosty, biały strój z zielonymi podszyciami i kapturem. Po zostaniu wykwalifikowanym shinobi, nosił bluzę dresową z trzema paskami na rękawach, siatkowany pancerz pod spodem, parę czarnych spodni oraz sandały. Umiejętności Jako shinobi odznaczał się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami, był również posiadaczem gigantycznej czakry, szybko więc okrzyknięto go geniuszem. Zgodnie z tym co mówił Jiraiya, był jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych shinobi, którzy kiedykolwiek żyli. Anko Mitarashi podczas rozmowy z Trzecim Hokage o Orochimaru i jego rosnące sile, stwierdziła, że chciałaby aby Czwarty wciąż żył i mógł obronić przed nim Konohę. Był darzony tak wielkim respektem, iż przywódcy wiosek prowadzących działania zbrojne przeciwko Wiosce Liścia w czasie Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi wydawali swoim podwładnym polecenia unikania z nim konfrontacji, a w przypadku spotkania nakazywali natychmiastową ewakuację. Minato był w stanie stawić czoło Dziewięcioogoniastemu i Obito Uchiha (Tobiemu). Po przegranej walce z nim Obito stwierdził, że jest on godny tytułu Hokage. Jego zdolności były tak potężne, że nawet A uważał, iż nie ma shinobi będącego w stanie go przewyższyć. Jego zdolności wprawiły w zachwyt nawet poprzednich Hokage. W tym Tobiramę Senju, który tak jak Minato potrafi posługiwać się techniką Latającego Boga Piorunów. Czwarty nie tylko zdołał na czas dotrzeć na pole bitwy i uratować wszystkich shinobi przed atakiem Dziesięcioogoniastego ale także szybko oznaczyć pole walki w strategicznych miejscach za pomocą swoich kunaii co umożliwiło wszystkim Hokage podjęcie natychmiastowych działań po przybyciu. Sprawność Fizyczna i Rezerwy Czakry Jednym z atrybutów i znakiem rozpoznawczy Minato była jego szybkość i znakomity refleks. Był uznawany za najszybszego shinobi na świecie, którego nie potrafił prześcignąć A korzystający ze swojego Trybu Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. Nawet bez Hiraishin no Jutsu, Czwarty był wystarczająco szybki, aby przechwycić Naruto tuż przed zaatakowaniem malucha przez Obito, w czasie ataku na Konohę. Był w stanie także uciec przed Jikūkan Idō Obito. Podczas walki często wykorzystywał swoje unikalne kunaie, które posiadały inną formę i dzięki temu były bardziej śmiercionośne od tych zwyczajnych. Podczas walki z A Minato udało się, dzięki jednemu z takich kunaiów, prawie odciąć mackę Hachibiego.Połączenie niesamowitego refleksu z techniką czasoprzestrzenną sprawiało, że Minato był nieuchwytny oraz zdolny do błyskawicznego pokonania naraz nawet dużej liczby wrogów. Ninjutsu Rasengan Minato spędził trzy lata na stworzeniu Rasengana. Rasengan jest techniką wzorowaną na Bijūdamie i jest przykładem transformacji kształtu na najwyższym poziomie. Technika nie wymaga ręcznych pieczęci. Aby utworzyć Rasengan należy zebrać czakrę w dłoni po czym wprawić ją w rotacje, nadając jej kształt kuli. Czakra wiruje z tak ogromną prędkością że przypomina tajfun zamknięty w małej kuli. Jako twórca Rasenganu, Minato opanował go niemal perfekcyjnie. Potrafił stworzyć go błyskawicznie przy użyciu tylko jednej ręki. Ponadto jego Rasengan był nieco większy od innych użytkowników. Brak potrzeby użycia jakichkolwiek czynników potrzebnych do wykonania tej techniki, dawało Minato przewagę w walce. Mógł wyrzucić w stronę Obito jeden z Kunaiów Czasoprzestrzennych, utworzyć Rasengana, przenieść się za pomocą Hiraishin no Jutsu i uderzyć go nim z góry, a to wszystko w ułamku sekundy. Miał zamiar połączyć Rasengan z własną naturą czakry, jednak zadanie to okazało się bardzo trudne i nie zdążył go wykonać przed swoją śmiercią. Ninjutsu Czasoprzestrzenne Minato znany był ze swojej nadzwyczajnej techniki Hiraishin no Jutsu, która pozwalała przenosić mu się gdzie chciał za pomocą specjalnych notek z pieczęciami. Technika ta przyniosła mu sławę i dzięki niej uzyskał przydomek "Żółtego Błysku" z Konohy. Mógł pojawić się w miejscu, do którego rzucił Kunai Czasoprzestrzenny i dzięki temu, w mgnieniu oka, wybić cały pluton wroga. Minato potrafił teleportować się do swoich kunaiów, nawet jeżeli znajdowały się one w powietrzu. Czwarty był w stanie również umieścić pieczęć na ciałach stałych, dzięki czemu mógł się teleportować do przeciwników w dowolnej chwili. Jego podstawową strategią walki było wykorzystanie swoich kunai do znalezienia się obok wroga i potajemne oznaczenie go pieczęcią co przeważnie przesądzało wynik walki na jego korzyść. Minato umieścił podobną pieczęć na ciele Kushiny, dzięki czemu mógł się do niej przeteleportować w dowolnej chwili i pomóc jej w krytycznych sytuacjach. Shurikenjutsu Za pomocą swojego kunaia Namikaze potrafił również utworzyć barierę teleportacyjną, której używał jako tarczy, wysyłając obiekty weń złapane w miejsce oznaczone pieczęcią. Czwarty jest w stanie przenosić wielu ludzi równocześnie do różnych oznaczeń, oraz teleportować obiekty o ogromnych rozmiarach np. Kurama lub Bijūdama Dziesięcioogoniastego. W trakcie walki z Jinchūrikim Dziesięcioogoniastego, Minato razem z Tobiramą zaprezentowali technikę Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu, która polega na natychmiastowej zamianie miejsc między dwoma użytkownikami Hiraishin no Jutsu. Fūinjutsu Minato był doskonale zorientowany w fūinjutsu, głównie dzięki Kushnie, która nauczyła go niektórych pieczętujących technik klanu Uzumaki. Potrafił posługiwać się pełną mocą Shiki Fūjin i zdawał sobie sprawę z jego wad i zalet. Minato potrafi także wyrwać spod władzy shinobi przywołane przez niego zwierzę za pomocą Keiyaku Fūin. Najlepszym przykładem jego sprawności w zakresie fuinjutsu jest technika Hakke no Fūin Shiki, którą użył na Naruto, aby zapieczętować w nim połowę mocy Dziewięcioogoniastego. Ponadto potrafił dzięki użyciu Shishō Fūin zmieszać czakrę Naruto z czakrą Lisa. Minato zapieczętował również część swojej czakry i Kushiny w Naruto, by mogli go zobaczyć gdy dorośnie i pomóc mu w opanowaniu bestii. W młodości, Jiraiya nauczył Minato przywoływać ropuchy dzięki Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Miał duże zasoby czakry, które pozwalały mu na przyzwanie Gamabunty i był jedną z niewielu osób, z którą król żab chętnie współpracował. Potrafił także używać Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu co umożliwiało mu przygwożdżenie do ziemi nawet tak wielkich przeciwników jak Dziewięcioogoniasty. Transformacja Jinchūriki Dzięki temu, że przed śmiercią zapieczętował w sobie czakrę Yin Kuramy, w trakcie trwania Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, gdy został wskrzeszony przez Orochimaru, Czwarty był w stanie utworzyć płaszcz czakry podobny do tego którego używa Naruto w Trybie Czakry Dziewięciu Ogonów. Zaimponował tym nie tylko swojemu synowi ale także drugiej połowie Kuramy, który chwali Namikaze za jego umiejętności pieczętujące. Później ukazał również zdolność do wchodzenia w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii, bardzo podobny do tego którym posługuje się Naruto, jednak o ciemniejszej kolorystyce. W owej formie Minato nadal potrafi używać swoich standardowych technik takich jak Rasengan jednak w znacznie większej skali. We współpracy z synem zademonstrował również charakterystyczną dla tego trybu technikę o nazwie Bijūdama. Senjutsu thumb|Minato w Trybie Mędrca. Jak jego mistrz Jiraiya, Minato także jest w stanie wejść w Tryb Mędrca poprzez zebranie energii naturalnej, co zwiększa jego fizyczne zdolności i wzmacnia jego techniki. Jednakże, jak sam przyznał, jego umiejętności z zakresu Senjutsu są dość ograniczone. Kumulowanie energii natury zajmuje mu sporo czasu, a sam Tryb Mędrca potrafi utrzymać jedynie na chwilę. Dlatego tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie stosował tej techniki w prawdziwej walce. Mimo to, tak samo jak jego syn, wykazuje doskonałą równowagę energii fizycznej, duchowej i naturalnej, uzyskując oznakowania wokół oczu - znak kompletnego Trybu Mędrca. Inteligencja Minato wykazywał ponadprzeciętną inteligencję już w młodym wieku. Cechował się wspaniałą intuicją i niesamowitym wyczuciem. Spośród wielu shinobi, którzy zostali wysłani by odbić Kushinę z rąk porywaczy, jedynie Minato był w stanie odnaleźć ślad z jej czerwonych włosów. Ponadto wystarczyło mu raz zobaczyć technikę i już potrafił ocenić jej mocne i słabe strony, jak to było w przypadku Chidori Kakashiego. W trudnych sytuacjach był w stanie zachować zimną krew, ocenić sytuację i opracować odpowiedni plan działania. Część II W I części "Naruto", Minato był jedynie wspominany, podczas rozmów. Jednak później, w części II, zaczął już pojawiać się w retrospekcjach. Inwazja Paina thumb|180px|Minato rozmawia z Naruto.Dopiero podczas Inwazji Paina został pokazany rzeczywisty wygląd Minato. Kiedy Naruto prawie uległ pokusie Dziewięcioogoniastego i był blisko zerwania pieczęci która go więziła, Czwarty powstrzymał swojego syna i odciągnął go od Dziewięcioogoniastego. Powiedział, że nie cieszy się, iż znów widzi Lisa, jednak czuł się spełniony mogąc jeszcze raz spotkać swojego syna. Naruto w końcu zrozumiał co mówił do niego Minato i ucieszył się wiedząc wreszcie kim jest jego ojciec. Czwarty starał się porozmawiać ze swoim synem, jednak Dziewięcioogoniasty ciągle przerywał ich rozmowę, kusząc Naruto, aby zerwał jednak pieczęć. Minato chcąc ochronić swojego syna przed zwodzącymi słowami Dziewięcioogoniastego teleportował ich do próżni. Naruto był oburzony, gdy dowiedział się, że jego ojciec zapieczętował w nim Lisa i uderzył go w gniewie. Szybko, jednak otrząsnął się i stwierdził, że jako syn Czwartego powinien sobie z tym radzić. Ponieważ Minato miał ograniczoną ilość czasu na rozmowę z Naruto, postarał się wszystko streścić w kilku zdaniach. Powiedział Uzumakiemu, iż już wie, że Jiraiya został pokonany przez Paina i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Konoha została zniszczona. Ponadto podejrzewał że Pain był w rzeczywistości manipulowany przez kogoś, co było proste ze względu na jego traumę z przeszłości. Następnie powiedział Naruto o zamaskowanym mężczyźnie z Akatsuki, który chciał kiedyś zniszczyć Konohę. Poza tym stwierdził, że tak długo jak będzie istnieć obecny system ninja, będą istnieć także ludzie, zniszczeni przez wojnę tak jak Pain. Przywrócił pieczęć na brzuchu Naruto i powiedział mu, że wierzy iż uda mu się znaleźć sposób, żeby zatrzymać błędne koło nienawiści, po czym odszedł w zaświaty. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny thumb|180px|Hokage wskrzeszeni przez Orochimaru. W trakcie trwania Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Orochimaru udaje się przełamać Pieczęć Boga Śmierci. Następnie przy pomocy Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wskrzesza czwórkę zmarłych Hokage a wśród nich Minato, po to żeby Sasuke Uchiha zadając im swoje pytania rozwiał wszystkie swoje wątpliwości i podjął ostateczną decyzje odnośnie zniszczenia Konohy. Czwarty był bardzo zaskoczony faktem iż Orochimaru był w stanie przełamać pieczęć. Gdy Pierwszy pyta go kim jest, z dumą pokazuje napis z tyłu swojego płaszcza, dając Pierwszemu i Drugiemu do zrozumienia że jest Czwartym Hokage. Gdy Hashirama bierze to za znak stabilizacji we wiosce, Minato odpowiada, że nie może nic na ten temat powiedzieć gdyż zmarł na długo przed Trzecim. Krótko po usłyszeniu, że Madara został wskrzeszony na pole walki, wyczuwa czakrę Naruto i Dziewięcioogoniastego wyrażając przy tym zadowolenie, że jego syn nauczył się używać mocy Kuramy. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści Pierwszego Hokage, Minato pociesza Hiruzena obwiniającego się za obecny stan rzeczy, mówiąc iż jego działania zawsze miały na celu tylko i wyłącznie dobro wioski. Następnie dodaje iż czuje, że nie sprostał wysokim wymaganiom jakie stawiał przed nim Trzeci, ponieważ jego rządy jako Hokage były bardzo krótkie. Po podjęciu decyzji przez Sasuke, który postanowił, że zamiast zniszczyć wioskę pomoże w walce przeciwko Madarze, Minato razem z resztą Hokage wyrusza na wojnę. Przywódcy wioski teleportują się na swoje podobizny wykute w skale. Czwarty Hokage, szczęśliwy, że wkrótce będzie mógł spotkać się ze swoim synem i wynagrodzić mu to, że nie mógł być przy nim gdy ten dorastał, oznajmia że ma dla Naruto niezwykły prezent. thumb|left|Minato wkracza na pole bitwy. Podczas ataku Dziesięcioogoniastego na grupę shinobi (oraz w tym samym czasie leczenia Naruto przez Sakurę) Bijūdama Ogoniastej Bestii nagle zniknęła a po chwili pojawia się Kunai Latającego Boga Piorunów. Rzucającym okazuje się być Minato Namikaze, który wyjaśnia, że wysłał bombę w stronę morza. Potem pyta Sakurę czy jest dziewczyną Naruto a następnie zauważa w niej podobieństwo do swojej żony. Tuż po przybyciu reszty Hokage, jest chwalony przez Sarutobiego za swoją szybkość a Tobirama stwierdza, iż Minato jest od niego lepszy w Hiraishin no Jutsu. Następnie Czwarty Hokage wchodzi w Tryb Czakry Kuramy. Po czym wraz z Tobiramą, Hashiramą i Hiruzenem tworzą wokół Dziesięcioogoniastego barierę. Utrzymując barierę, Minato i reszta Hokage nie biorą czynnego udziału w ataku na Dziesięcioogoniastego śledząc jedynie poczynania sojuszu. Czwarty Hokage widząc Rasenshuriken jest pod wrażeniem że Naruto udało się połączyć Rasengan ze swoją naturą czakry. thumb|Minato zadaje cios Obito. W pewnym momencie na Dziesięcioogoniastym pojawia się shinobi. Hokage dochodzą do wniosku że jest on kontrolowany przez Madarę, który swoją czakrą zmusza przybysza do wskrzeszenia siebie za pomocą Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. Hashirama wydaje polecenie Naruto i Sasuke aby ci jak najszybciej powstrzymali nowo przybyłego przed dokończeniem jutsu, natomiast on i jego brat Tobirama tworzą klony i wysyłają je na Madarę. Minato rozpoznaje że nowo przybyły shinobi to ten którego szesnaście lat temu oznaczył pieczęcią Latającego Boga Piorunów. Szybko tworzy cienistego klona, który teleportuje się do kontrolowanego shinobi i poważnie rani go swoim kunaiem. Minato przeżywa szok dowiadując się że ninja, odpowiedzialny za atak Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę, to Obito, jego dawny uczeń. Wyrażając swoje wielkie rozczarowanie odnośnie tak ogromnej zmiany osobowości swojego ucznia, oznajmia, że pieczęć Latającego Boga Piorunów nigdy nie znika. Ranny Obito pada. Krótko potem na miejsce dociera także Sasuke. Wykorzystując fakt, że wszyscy myślą, że jest martwy, Obito kończy pieczętowanie w sobie demona i staje się Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego. Gdy Dziesięcioogoniasty zostaje zapieczętowany w Obito, Naruto pędząc na Gamakichi chwyta klona swojego ojca i Sasuke ratując ich przed upadkiem z dużej wysokości. Następnie Obito niszczy Senpō: Myōjinmon, którym Hashirama próbował go przygnieść, oraz ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Hokage, przy pomocy rąk utworzonych z czakry, niszczy także Shikisekiyōjin. Minato widząc to krzyczy do Obito, aby się opamiętał. Ten jednak w odpowiedzi wymawia tylko na głos swoje imię tak jakby było mu obce. Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|left|Minato walczy z Obito. Zaskoczony szybkością z jaką Obito zaatakował Tobiramę i klona Hashiramy, Minato zgodnie z prośbą Drugiego teleportuje się razem z Gamakichi i resztą na bezpieczną odległość. Okazuje, się że technika Drugiego Hokage nie przyniosła pożądanego efektu, a po krótkim czasie Obito niszczy także ciało Trzeciego. Namikaze, aby dać czas Tobiramie i Hiruzenowi na regenerację, decyduję się zaatakować. Obito również próbuje ich zaatakować jednak nagle zaczyna puchnąć i wbija się w ziemię. Czwarty Hokage dochodzi do wniosku, że jego dawny uczeń nie jest jeszcze w stanie w pełni kontrolować mocy Dziesięcioogoniastego. Postanawia to wykorzystać i razem ze swoim klonem biegnie w kierunku Obito w celu użycia Rasen Senkou Chourinbukousanshiki. Jednak jego uczeń, wydłużając swój tors jak wąż, przekopuje się pod ziemią, a jego górna połowa omija Minato i atakuje jego syna. Namikaze ma zamiar teleportować się, aby mu pomóc ale ubiega go Sasuke, który osłania Naruto swoim Susanoo. Rozkojarzony przez zaistniałą sytuację, Minato wraz ze swoim klonem zostaje zaatakowany przez dolną część Obito. Na domiar złego, jego górna część zdołała przebić się przez Susanoo i chwyta Naruto i Sasuke. Czwarty mając nadzieję, że zdąży na czas próbuje przenieść się do Obito za pomocą Hiraishin no Jutsu. Nie udaje się to, ponieważ okazuje się że pieczęć Latającego Boga Piorunów znikła z ciała jego dawnego ucznia. Jednak Naruto za pomocą rąk utworzonych z czakry Kuramy szybko chwyta Sasuke i swojego ojca. Dzięki temu Minato ratuje ich teleportując się razem z nimi w bezpieczne miejsce. Dumny ze swojego syna, który wpadł na ten genialny pomysł, raz jeszcze postanawia zaatakować. Obito wciąż nie mogąc kontrolować swojej nowej mocy, nie trafia wystrzelonym przez siebie pociskiem i rani sam siebie. Minato rozrzuca wokoło swoje kunaie i biegnie w jego kierunku. W tym czasie jego uczeń przechodzi przemianę, a następnie wyprowadza kontrę i odrywa rękę swojego mistrza. Czwarty Hokage teleportuje się z powrotem do Naruto i Sasuke i po chwili dostrzega, że Obito przyczepił do jego ciała tajemniczą kulę, która wygląda jakby lada moment miała eksplodować. thumb|right|180px|Minato i Tobirama przygotowują Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu. Minato decyduje się przenieść razem z ładunkiem wybuchowym z dala od Naruto i Sasuke aby uchronić ich przed eksplozją. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Tobirama , który chwyta kulę i teleportuje się razem z nią do Obito. Po chwili pojawia się prawdziwy Tobirama oznajmiając, że to jego klon teleportował się razem z bombą. Widząc że Obito zdołał się uchronić przed wybuchem, drużyna szykuje się do kolejnego ataku. Jednak zanim Minato i Tobirama zdążyli zareagować, Naruto i Sasuke ruszają pierwsi do ataku oznajmiając, że zwrócą na sobie uwagę wroga by Hokage mogli zaatakować. Czwarty i Drugi nawzajem oznaczają siebie pieczęcią Hiraishin no Jutsu. Tobirama teleportuje się za plecami Obito podczas gdy Minato pojawia się tuż przed pędzącym do przodu Naruto i Sasuke. W momencie gdy połączenie technik Fūton: Rasenshuriken i Enton: Kagutsuchi uderza Czwartego Hokage, Tobirama i Minato używają Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu aby zamienić się miejscami. W efekcie Obito zostaje trafiony techniką którą chwile wcześniej Naruto i Sasuke uderzyli Minato. Widząc jak czarne płomienie pochłaniają jego dawnego ucznia, Minato jest zaskoczony gdy nagle tajemnicze kule, należące do Obito, lecą w kierunku płomieni. Jednak Tobirama, który teleportował się obok Czwartego, oznajmia że i tak Obito został trafiony zanim zdołał się obronić. Okazuje się że i to nic nie dało. Obito unosi się do góry ledwo zadraśnięty przez czarne płomienie. Gdy drużyna przygotowuje nową strategie, Tobirama zauważa, że prawa ręka Minato wciąż się nie regeneruje. Drugi Hokage dochodzi do wniosku, że ich przeciwnik musi używać uwolnienia Yin-Yang dzięki czemu może zniwelować nawet technikę Edo Tensei. Minato krzyczy do swojego ucznia, aby ten przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś marzył o tym aby zostać Hokage. Ten jednak w odpowiedzi zarzuca mu, że nigdy nie mógł na niego liczyć gdy był w potrzebie, a moc którą teraz posiadł sprawia, że Hokage nie mogą się z nim równać. Słysząc to, Minato wraca pamięcią do nocy sprzed szesnastu lat, gdy walczył z Obito podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę. Wypomina sobie, że nie rozpoznał wtedy, iż zamaskowanym napastnikiem był jego własny uczeń. Dochodzi również do wniosku, że być może gdyby go wtedy rozpoznał, los Kushiny i Naruto a także całego świata shinobi mógłby być zupełnie inny. Jednakże jego syn oznajmia, że Obito nie powinien obrażać Hokage, a w szczególności jego ojca, tylko dlatego że sam nie został jednym z nich. I gdy Tobirama teleportuje się razem z Naruto, by ten mógł uderzyć Obito Rasenganem, Minato uświadamia sobie, że jego syn opanował ten sam Tryb Mędrca co Jiraiya. Chwilę potem druga połowa Kuramy, którą zapieczętował w sobie dawno temu, oznajmia mu że mowa jego syna była na tyle wzruszająca że była w stanie poruszyć nawet jego. thumb|left|180px|Minato, Naruto i dwie połowy Kuramy. Minato jest w szoku słuchając tego co mówi bestia, Kurama każe mu odrzucić słowa Obito i nie pozwolić synowi, aby sam zmienił przeszłość. Gdy Obito wznosi wielkie drzewo, które zaczyna tworzyć cztery Kule Ogoniastej Bestii, a następnie wznosi barierę, która ich więzi, Minato informuje Tobiramę, że ze względu na jego obecny stan jest w stanie teleportować się z co najwyżej jedna Bijūdamą. Jednak zauważa, że istnieje inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Jednak zanim zdążył podjąć środki przeciwdziałania, Naruto mówi mu, że ma pewien plan i prosi go o przybicie z nim "żółwika". Następnie Minato słucha jak Naruto obala krytykę Obito na temat jego ojca, po czym Namikaze przypomina sobie Kushine i zauważa, że ich syn wyrósł na prawdziwego mężczyznę, po czym przygotowuje się do konfrontacji. Po "przybiciu żółwika", Minato i Naruto łączą ze sobą czakry dwóch połów Kuramy, zapieczętowane wewnątrz nich. Gdy omawiają strategię w swoim wewnętrznym świecie, Minato nie może nadziwić się jak bardzo jego syn dojrzał. Jednocześnie, z wyrzutami sumienia, zauważa że na pewno musiał również stawić czoła wielu trudnościom w swoim życiu. Jego syn jednak oznajmia mu, że jedyne co go teraz martwi, to zadanie które mają do wykonania. Naruto, za swoim pośrednictwem, umożliwia ojcu połączenie się, ze wszystkimi pozostałymi członkami sojuszu, za pomocą przemienionej czakry Kuramy, którą podzielił się z nimi już wcześniej. Dzięki temu Minato teleportuje wszystkich poza barierę. Gdy Drugi chwali go za ponowne uratowanie sojuszu, Namikaze oznajmia że to dopiero początek jego próby naprawienia dawnych błędów. Następnie wyznaje synowi, że bardzo chciałby porozmawiać z nim chwile dłużej. Gdy Naruto oznajmia ojcu, że nie musi nic więcej mówić, ponieważ już dawno wszystkie uczucia, zarówno jego jak i Kushiny zostały mu przekazane, wzruszonemu Minato stają łzy w oczach. thumb|right|180px|Ojciec i syn w Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii atakują Obito. Zauważa, że walcząc u boku syna czuje się tak samo jak dawniej, kiedy walczył u boku Kushiny. Jednak gdy Naruto czując przypływ energii wchodzi w Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii, zastanawia się czy jednak się nie pomylił, ponieważ jego syn kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że tylko ataki oparte na Senjutsu zadziałają na przeciwnika. Gdy czakra Yin Kuramy zauważa że razem z Minato byli by dobrym wsparciem dla Naruto, Czwarty również przybiera własną formę Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii. Natychmiast tworzy Rasengan o ogromnych rozmiarach i prosi syna by ten dodał do niego energię natury. Następnie Tobirama teleportuje ich prosto do Obito. Obito jednak udaje się zablokować ich atak i odpycha ich do tyłu. Gdy Naruto i Minato tworzą Bijūdame naładowaną energią natury, Obito przechodzi transformację w Dziesięcioogoniastego z zamiarem użycia Wiecznego Tsukuyomi. Bestia zaczyna ewoluować w gigantyczne drzewo, ukazując tym samym swoją ostateczną formę. Ogromne korzenie, wyrastające z drzewa atakują zszokowanego Minato i Naruto, uniemożliwiając im zaatakowanie Bijūdamą i spychając ich do obrony. Minato udaje się uciec od szybko rozrastających się korzeni jednak te zdołały dopaść jego syna. Po nieudanej próbie uratowania Naruto przez Drugiego, Minato oznajmia, że ma zbyt niski poziom czakry aby teleportować się do syna. Z pomocą przybywa Hiruzen, który ratuje Uzumakiego. Następnie Tobirama teleportuje Czwartego i resztę towarzyszy w bezpieczne miejsce. Namikaze jest w szoku widząc ogromne zniszczenia dokonane przez Dziesięcioogoniastego będącego w swojej ostatecznej formie. Dzięki technice Ino Yamanaka, Minato widzi wspomnienia swojego syna a także doświadcza jego uczucia związane z trudnym dzieciństwem. Gdy Uzumaki niestrudzony postanawia razem z Sasuke dalej walczyć przeciwko Obito, Czwarty pozwala Yin-Kuramie przekazać Naruto więcej swojej czakry. Minato wychodzi z Trybu Czakry Dziewięciu Ogonów i widząc swojego syna ruszającego do walki, pokłada w nim swoją wiarę. Podczas gdy Naruto i Sasuke walczą z Obito, Czwarty wspiera resztę sojuszu. Umożliwia Tobiramie wykorzystanie połączenia między nim i Naruto dzięki czemu Drugi Hokage teleportuje najbardziej zagrożonych członków sojuszu w bezpieczne miejsca. Następnie Czwarty Hokage pomaga swojemu synowi wyciągnąć Ogoniaste Bestie z Obito. Minato używa ręki czakry aby chwycić się, wystającego z ciała Obito, strumienia czakry zapieczętowanych w nim Bijū. Potem tworzy coś w rodzaju ogonów z czakry Kuramy za które chwytają wszyscy zgromadzeni shinobi sojuszu. W końcu cały sojusz wspólnymi siłami wyciąga Ogoniaste Bestie z Obito. thumb|left|Minato powstrzymuje Kakashiego przed zabiciem Obito. Gdy Obito pokonany i bezbronny leży na ziemi, niespodziewanie pojawia się nad nim Kakashi z zamiarem zabicia go. Minato szybko interweniuje i powstrzymuje Kakashiego, zaskoczonego na widok swojego dawnego mistrza. Czwarty wyjaśnia, że niezłomna determinacja Naruto, w nakłonieniu Obito do zmiany swoich poglądów, wkońcu zaczeła przynosić rezultaty. Oznajmia również, że jako ich mistrz bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność za wydarzenia z przeszłości które doprowadziły do takiego rozwoju wypadków. Zdecydowany zająć się Obito osobiście, Minato prosi Naruto i resztę by pomogli Pierwszemu rozprawić się z Madarą. Skupiając ponownie swoją uwagę na Obito, dochodzi do wniosku, że ten i tak niedługo umrze, gdyż został pozbawiony Ogoniastych Bestii. Jednakże Yin-Kurama informuje Minato, że życie jego dawnego ucznia nie jest zagrożone. Gedō Mazō, będące ciągle wewnątrz Obito, jest wypełnione energią, która utrzymuje go przy życiu, jednakże przez pewien czas nie będzie mógł się ruszać. Gdy Kakashi chce dołączyć do walki przeciwko Madarze, Czwarty Hokage zamierza popilnować Obito. Nagle ten formuje ręczną pieczęć i oznajmia Minato i Kakashiemu, że użyje Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, poświęcając się i odkupiając tym samym swoje grzechy. Gdy już wydaje się, że Obito dokona tego co przed chwilą zaplanował, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, spod ziemi wynurza się Czarny Zetsu, oplata ciało Obito, przejmując nad nim kontrolę i zmusza go do wskrzeszenia Madary. Po tym jak Madara zostaje wskrzeszony, Czarny Zetsu postanawia zabrać Obito rinnegana i zwrócić go Madarze. Minato i Kakashi próbują go powstrzymać, jednak ten szybko reaguje i ponownie łączy się z Obito. Ostrzega ich również, że jego połączenie z umierającym Uchihą, jest jedynym co utrzymuje go jeszcze przy życiu. Krótko po tym, jak Czarny Zetsu wyśmiewa Minato i Kakashiego za niedocenianie Madary, z ciała Obito wyłania się Gedō Mazō. Kakashi szybko używa Kamui. Gdy statua znika, Minato pyta Kakashiego czy udało mu się ją wessać. Jego uczeń zaprzecza oznajmiając, że zdążył tylko uszkodzić rękę statuy. Czarny Zetsu próbuje wyciągnąć rinnegana z lewego oczodołu Obito, przy pomocy jego własnej ręki. Jednak Obito opiera się jego próbom i prosi Kakashiego, by ten zniszczył lewego rinnegana. Wtedy Czarny Zetsu informuje shinobi Liścia, że prawy rinnegan został odnaleziony i powrócił już do Madary. thumb|Minato próbuje zapieczętować Yin-Kuramę w Naruto Decydując się na podjęcie ryzyka, Minato i Kakashi postanawiają zaatakować Czarnego Zetsu. Zanim zdołali zaatakować, Minato i Yin-Kurama wyczuwają zniknięcie chakry Yang-Kuramy, uświadamiając sobie, że to oznacza iż, został on wyciągnięty z Naruto i zapieczętowany w Gedō Mazō. Chwile potem, pojawia się Gaara razem z Sakurą i nieprzytomnym Naruto. Gaara szybko przekazuje Minato, polecenie jakie uzyskał od Yang-Kuramy. Mówi, że można uratować Naruto, pieczętując w nim Yin-Kuramę. Minato szybko rozpoczyna proces transferu Yin-Kuramy do Naruto. Jednak przeszkadza mu w tym Czarny Zetsu, który podstępem zabiera ogoniastą bestię. Na domiar złego przybywa Madara, już jako jinchuriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, aby osobiście odebrać swoje lewe oko. Gdy Czarny Zetsu próbuje wrócić do Madary, aby przekazać mu Yin-Kuramę i Rinnegana, Obito, zdeterminowany by pomówić z Madarą, uniemożliwia mu rozłączenie się ze sobą. Podczas rozmowy dwóch Uchiha, Minato, Kakashi i Gaara szykują się do ataku na Madarę, by uniemożliwić mu przechwycenie Obito. Minato aktywuje Tryb Mędrca, rzuca kunai pod nogi Madary i teleportuje się z zamiarem zaatakowania go Rasenganem. Jednakże, Madara z łatwością kontruje atak i odcina mu drugą rękę, po czym odkopuje go w stronę Gaary. Obito zbliża się do Madary aby, jak wszyscy sądzą, przekazać mu Yin-Kuramę i Rinnegana. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Obito wbija swoją dłoń w klatkę piersiową Madary. Filmy Naruto Shippūden film: Zaginiona wieża thumb|left|180px|Minato w filmie Dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, Minato został przydzielony do tajnej misji wraz z Shibi Aburame i Chōzą Akimichi. Miał on za zadanie interweniować, podczas trudnej sytuacji w Rōranie, gdzie mising-nin z przyszłości i dawny shinobi z Konohy, zwany Mukade budował Armię Lalek wykorzystując moc Ryumaku, starożytny przepływ czakry znajdujący się głęboko pod ziemią. Miał zamiar użyć armię, aby pokonać Pięć Wielkich Krajów Shinobi i stać się ich przywódcą. Minato spytał się Hiruzena Sarutobiego czy nie mógłby zabrać ze sobą na misję, swojego studenta, Kakashiego Hatake. Hokage wyraził na to zgodę. Po przybyciu do Roran, Minato i jego zespół uratowali Naruto przed lalkami Mukade. Gdy Namikaze zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopiec jest z przyszłości, poprosił go, aby opuścił miasto i wrócić do swoich czasów, aby nie zmienić biegu historii. Jednak Naruto dzięki zbiegowi okoliczności ratuje Królową Roranu, Sarę i znów spotyka drużynę Minato. Dziewczyna myśląc, że Namikaze jest jednym z zamachowców, atakuje go, jednak na szczęście udaje mu się wszystko wyjaśnić. Minato postanawia powiedzieć prawdę Naruto o ich misji. Posiadali oni informację, iż Mukade pojawił się w Rōranie sześć lat przed aktualnymi wydarzeniami, zmienił nazwisko na Anrokuzan i stał się ministrem Roranu. Naruto rozpoznaje twarz Minato i zdradza mu, że wygląda ona tak samo jak Czwarty Hokage, wydrążony w skale. Shibi przekonuje, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ urząd sprawuje teraz Trzeci Hokage, jednak Minato prosi go, aby przestał mówić o przyszłości. Sara nie wierzy im i ucieka, aby udowodnić niewinności Anrokuzan. Minato nakazuje Naruto chronić Sara, podczas gdy oni będąc szukać Mukade. Przed swoim odejściem, Namikaze daje mu jeden ze swoich Kunaiów Czasoprzestrzennych. Kiedy Naruto i Sara starają się walczyć z Anrokuzan, znów zjawia się Minato i jego drużyna. Podczas gdy pomagają oni Naruto w walce, Sara zabiera robotników i ich rodziny do Ogrodu Ryumyaku, gdzie będą oni bezpieczni. thumb|180px|Taikyoku Rasengan Mukade staje się gigantyczną lalką, dzięki mocy Ryumyaku. Aby móc powstrzymać regenerację Mukade, Sara musi zatrzymać przypływ Ryumyaku w Źródle Ryumyaku, podczas gdy Naruto i Minato odpierają Mukade. Naruto atakuje przeciwnika Rasenganem, czym zdumiał Minato, jednak nie jest on w stanie go pokonać. Wyczerpanego Naruto ratuje Minato, który każe mu zaatakować Rasenganem w słaby punkt Mukade, w czasie gdy Sara zatrzymała przepływ mocy Ryumyaku. Naruto przekonuje go, że jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ nie ma już czakry, na co Minato mówi, że nie ma czego się obawiać ponieważ on użyczy mu swoją. Naruto stwierdza, że jest to niewykonalne ponieważ jest to technika Czwartego Hokage i aktualnie tylko on jest w stanie ją wykonać. Minato mówi mu, że jest on w błędzie, ponieważ Namikaze zdaje sobie już sprawę z tego, że zostanie w przyszłości Czwartym Hokage oraz, że Naruto jest jego synem. Ponieważ ich czakry są podobne, tworzą oni Taikyoku Rasengan i pokonują Mukade. Po tym jak Minato całkowicie zapieczętował moc Ryumyaku, Naruto i Yamato zaczynają się świecić, ponieważ upływ czasu wraca do normy i muszą oni powrócić do swych czasów. Aby przyszłość nie uległa zmianie, Namikaze postanawia usunąć im wszystkim pamięć. Jednak Naruto przekonuje Minato, że muszą oni ze sobą porozmawiać, ale Namikaze odmawia mówiąc, że będą jeszcze mieli ku temu okazje. Naruto jednak nadal utrzymuje, że jeżeli teraz nie porozmawiają już nigdy nie będą mieli szansy. Na koniec pyta się go, czy mógłby być on jego ojcem, na co odpowiada z uśmiechem, że jeżeli będzie miał kiedyś syna to chciałby aby był on takim shinobi jak Naruto. Następnie Uzumaki i Yamato wracają do swoich czasów. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Imię "Minato" w języku japońskim oznacza "port" (港), natomiast jego nazwisko "Namikaze", "fale i wiatr" (波風). * Ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531 rozdziałem mangi) - Minato zajął 7 miejsce będąc za Deidarą i przed Sasorim z wynikiem 3447 głosów. * Według databooków: ** Jego hobby było czytanie książek; powieści Jiraiyi były jego ulubionymi lekturami. ** Minato chciał walczyć z Jiraiyą. ** Jego ulubionymi potrawami były te przyrządzane przez Kushinę. ** Ulubionym zwrotem Minato był: . ** Minato ukończył 847 oficjalnych misji, w tymi: 122 rangi D, 147 rangi C, 216 rangi B, 323 rangi A i 39 rangi S. * Minato był leworęczny, lecz także oburęczny. Zostało to ukazane kiedy wykonywał technikę przywoływania za pomocą swojej lewej ręki, co oznacza, że podpisał kontrakt za pomocą tej ręki, lecz trzymał kunai oraz Rasengan zamiennie, bez żadnych znaków preferencji, której ręki używa. Cytaty * (Na temat swoich marzeń) * (Do Kushiny) * (Zacytowane przez Kakashiego) * (Do Jiraiyi) * (Do Kushiny na temat zapieczętowania Dziewięcioogoniastego w Naruto) * (Ostatnie słowa) * (Do Naruto) * (Na temat Naruto) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Mędrzec